


Quand il n'y a plus rien.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Family, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [2x20] : Drabble. “Tu vas détruire ton propre esprit, s'insurge Bill, plus pour se sauver lui-même que pour te mettre en garde. Oui, je sais, voudrais tu répondre, mais c'est un prix qui vaut la peine d'être payé. Parce que je vais sauver ma famille.”





	Quand il n'y a plus rien.

C'est la fin.

 

Le monde va être détruit, leur monde ne sera bientôt plus rien du tout, s'ils n'arrêtent pas Bill immédiatement, s'il n'accepte de tout détruire.

 

(Enfin de détruire ce qu'il y a en lui, qui il est, s'il n'accepte pas de tout oublier, et bien sûr qu'il va accepter, sans aucune hésitation.)

 

Et bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien, juste son vieil esprit fatigué qui ne saura même plus qui il est ni même ce qu'il a dû sacrifier pour en arriver là.

 

Il ne saura même plus qui est son frère, qui sont les deux gamins qui vont le regarder avec un regard empli d'espoir, puis de déception en voyant qu'il ne sait plus qui ils sont.

 

Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, parce qu'il va réparer ce qui a été autrefois brisé, et il va réparer l'erreur de son frère, erreur qui a aussi été la sienne, par certains aspects.

 

Son frère n'est pas le seul à s'être trompé, à avoir commis des erreurs.

 

Bill n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, au moment où ça se passe, au moment où il se fait piéger comme un bleu, comme un incapable, et c'est vraiment tordant, et tu rirais si la situation s'y prêtait.

 

Tu vas détruire ton propre esprit, s'insurge Bill, plus pour se sauver lui-même que pour te mettre en garde. Parce qu'il a peur, peur de ce qu'il va arriver, peur de disparaître, parce que lui aussi ne sera plus rien une fois que toute la mémoire de ton cerveau sera effacé, et tu hurlerais bien un victoire de contentement si tu le pouvais.

 

Oui, je sais, voudrais tu répondre, mais c'est un prix qui vaut la peine d'être payé. Parce que je vais sauver ma famille.

 

Tu vas faire ce que ton frère n'a jamais su faire, tu vas le détruire, l'anéantir, le faire disparaître, et tu vas très certainement de détruire toi aussi dans le processus, mais peu importe.

 

Oh oui, _peu_ _importe_.

 

Parce que tu fais ça pour eux, et personne d'autre.

 

Et soudain, tu te mis à sourire, en regardant cette photo, bien que sachant que celle-ci s'effacerait de ton esprit, et tu essayes tant bien que mal de profiter de ces derniers instants où tu te souviens, juste encore un peu.

 

Juste pendant encore quelques minutes.

 

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien.


End file.
